Untold Memories
by Kyusyr
Summary: Naminé could no longer recall her past; all her memories lost. The truth is locked within her forgotten memories. Riku may be the one that holds the key to her past and the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~! You are a reader, this is a fanfic. Reader + Fanfic = Happy writer! So enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; Square Enix and Disney owns Kingdom Hearts-if I am wrong then I have a lot of work to do**

Riku woke up like he usually does. He sits on his bed, thinking about the day before. Slowly he gets up to go to his bathroom to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth till his mouth became minty fresh, Riku goes back to his room to his window.

He stares out of the window, at the house across the street from his own. It's brown roof, and pale blue walls made it seem like any other. However, Riku knew differently from everyone else. He knew the dark secret that lay within. The sick, twisted people who lived in that house were not to be trusted with. Well, all except for one naïve blonde. Riku swore to himself that no matter what, he shall not have anything to do with them.

He went back to the bathroom to spit and rinse out his mouth. Since it was a Saturday, he had all the freedoms of peacefully eating breakfast. That was what he had thought during before he heard the unlucky chime of the doorbell. Riku groaned, climbing down the stairs to the front door. Whoever was at front must have been impatient because the doorbell was being constantly ringed. He opened the door, trying his best to look like a happy neighbor. In front of him was a frantic looking blonde; the naïve blonde from across the street. Riku opened his mouth to ask her for her purpose. Before he could open his mouth though, the erratic girl pushed RIku inside his own house and closed the door behind her.

"What th-" Riku manages to say before being interrupted by the girl signaling him to be quiet. The blonde girl looks at him with widened eyes. She opens her mouth as if to say something, just to close it once again. The girl holds onto his wrist and drags Riku upstairs. Riku started to feel fed up with her attitude. He snapped his wrist out of her grasp. Naminé gasped at his action. "If you don't tell me what I need to hear, I will call the cops." Riku threatened. Naminé sighed, and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Riku…" Naminé whispered, her voice was dry and cracking. "I can't trust anyone anymore...All I ever knew is one big lie…..Those whom I trusted had lied to me."

"This has to do with me how?" Riku asked, slightly knowing where this was going. Naminé faced Riku whilst biting her lower lip. Their eyes connected, and for the first time since a long time, Riku saw the desperation in her eyes.

"You are the only one who could possibly tell me the whole truth." Naminé croaked. "You're the only one I could trust now, and I need to know the truth."

"What do you want to know?" Riku asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Everything you know before and after my fall. Every piece of truth there is to my life." Naminé answered. "Also, I want to know if my brother is still alive."

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and stick around for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Months Earlier

**Well, I did my best, but I think that it still seems like I rushed. -_- Practice makes perfect. So maybe future chapters would not be as rushed. -_-I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney Does. If wrong than I have to fix that on all my videos.**

_Three months ago…_

_That's how far my memory can go_

_However…._

_I want to remember those I have forgotten;_

_I want to remember who I was._

Blue eyes flutter open and scan the room. There were white walls with different drawings suspended along them. It was the third time for that day the young girl had looked at her surroundings. Once again, there was no sign of anyone. The room looked like it was being used though. It was used recently.

During her second time awake, the lost teen searched the room for clues. The room belonged to a high school student named Naminé, Naminé Strife. The last piece of writing was dated back to three days ago. Besides the bed, a desk, a chair, the dresser, closet, the drawer, and the backpack, the only other clues she could find out about this person named Naminé were the drawings.

The young girl in bed moved the blue blanket that lied upon her feet shuffled to the walls to scrutinize the drawings better. There were drawings of mostly the same people: a boy with spiky golden blond hair with the same shade of deep blue as the boy with spiky brown hair, a red head whose hair looks like a porcupine and eyes that sparkled like emerald, a girl with red hair and compassionate amethyst eyes.

She tried to recall her purpose of being in the room. Every time she did though, a sharp jab in her head pained her. Her brain throbbed as no memories came to her. Thinking more critically, she began to realize that she did not who she was. The young teenage girl started to question why she didn't bother running away from this place.

She looked at the walls again, this time looking more carefully at the empty spaces. The young girl felt as if something belonged there, but what? She raised her hand to touch the blank parts.

"Naminé?" a voice called out to her. The girl turned around and saw the red haired girl from the drawings, standing in the doorway. Naminé didn't reply. She just watched the girl at the door way. The red head wore a white blouse, dark blue socks with a blue plaid tie and pleaded skirt. A bag was next to her. She lifted her hands up to signify that she contained no weapon.

Time stood still for a moment as the blond and red head locked eyes with each other. It was the red head who decided to break the silence between them, "Naminé? Can you say something?"

During the first two times the young blond was awake she never once attempted to utter a single word. She never thought of why she never tried to before, but she felt as if she already knew the answer: fear. Fear of what else might have been lost along with her memories. The blond parted her lips to reply to the stranger.

"Who…..who are you?" the blond asked. She felt relieved that she was able to speak. The red headed girl gasped and covered her mouth. Her brows furrowed as she started to murmur to herself. The blond watched the other's eyes shift side to side.

"So it is just as we feared." The girl said. The blonde frowned at her response. Who is 'we'? The blond teenager inched herself closer to the desk she inspected earlier.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her fingers creeping their way to the pair of scissors on the nearby desk. The blond haired girl's fingers grasped the weapon once contact was made. "Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Stay calm," The girl said, taking notice of the other's action. Though she had said it herself, it sounded as if she was telling herself that. She held her hands up to the side of her head. "It's me, Kairi, your cousin. Naminé, you've got to believe in me."

"Who's Naminé?" The blond teen asked, raising the scissors towards the red headed girl. Kairi, the red haired girl, flinched at the other's action.

"You silly goose," the red head said, shaking her head. "That's your name, Naminé. I could prove it too." She moved slowly to her left towards her bag. Rustling noises were made from Kairi's rummaging through her bag. A smile appeared on her face when she apparently found what she was looking for. Kairi stood up with an item in each hand. She first extended her right hand. "This is a mirror. It reflects how you look like physically."

"I know what a mirror is." The blond snapped. Kairi just continued to smile with her hand still extended. The blond cautiously approached Kairi with the scissors still raised. She snatched the mirror from the other.

"Look at yourself." Kairi said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The blond shouted at the red head. She lifted the mirror, carefully watching Kairi's every movement. The blonde glanced at herself in the mirror. Blue eyes reflected back at her surrounded by pale skin. Her blonde head was wrapped with bandage. "What's in the other hand?"

"You're school I.D." Kairi said with the smile still on her face. "Once you see it, you'll realize that I am just a friend."

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself." The blond said. She placed the mirror down on the desk. "Hand it over." Kairi, with the utmost amount of confidence, gave the small piece of plastic to the blonde. Blue eyes looked in disbelief at the plastic card. The scissors she grasped desperately held fell to the floor with a low thump. The same face that she saw in the mirror was starring straight at her from the I.D. card. Her eyes moved from the picture to the name of the owner. Naminé, Naminé Highwind; that's what her name is. Naminé felt relieved that she had a name. She closed her eyes and thought of a big family, a big family that she could call her own. She had a place where she belonged. Her eyes snapped wide open when a thought came into mind. She looked up and saw Kairi grinning and waving. Naminé bent down and grabbed the pair of scissors she had previously dropped.

"Do you take me as some kind of fool? This room belongs to Naminé Strife-Strife. Not Naminé Highwind. Explain to me in one minute why I am here?" Naminé said, raising the pair of scissors once again. The smile that was once upon Kairi's face faded into a frown. Kairi looked away, daring herself not to look the other in the eyes.

"You were adopted into the Highwind family just yesterday. That is your new school I.D." Kairi replied. Naminé heard her voice waver. "Um…you've been living with your older brother till recently. He wanted you to live a happy life." Naminé watched as tears fell from the other's eyes. Naminé did not lower her weapon; instead she cocked her head a bit to the left and asked, "What happened to him?"

"Your older brother, Cloud Strife," Kairi said with a shaky voice, "was in a motorcycle accident. He didn't make it." The news came as a shock to Naminé. She couldn't remember her older brother but her heart clenched when she heard of his untimely death. Unconsciously, she lowered the weapon in her hands. A smiling face flashed into her thoughts: spiky flaxen blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. 'Was that my brother?' Naminé thought. A bubbling pit of despair emerged in her gut by just thinking of his death. Naminé felt cold inside, colder than how she was when she first came to. Naminé fell to the floor, curling herself up into a ball. Her breathing became unstable. No matter how much she wanted to though, Naminé could not cry. Her tears never fell nor did they swell. She wondered to herself why it pained her so much to hear of his death when she has no recollection of him.

=X=

Naminé woke up, having to find out that she was lying in bed once again. Only this time, there were more strangers garnered hovering around the doorway. However, she recognized each and every single face. Not from her memory, but from the drawings hanging on the walls of the room - her room.

Naminé sat up and pushed the cover off. She stood up and started to fix the bed. She could feel their eyes watching her every move. She tried to ignore them but quickly found it impossible. Naminé turned and looked at them with pure conviction to tell them to stop staring. The brown haired teen looked at her with sorrowful blue eyes.

"Naminé, you should stay in bed." He said. He took a step into the room.

"You should mind your own business." Naminé told him. She sent a glare at him which caused him to retreat to his former position.

"He's just concerned with your health," The blonde said. Naminé knew that, however, she felt as if she was bedridden for most of the time she could remember. Every time she opened her eyes, she would end up staring at the same ceiling.

Naminé sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I am greatly thankful for your concern but be rest assured, I am fine." The red head went inside her room and confronted her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes connected; his eyes seeming as if he was searching for something within her.

"You're brother died recently and you say you're okay. You can't lie to us so easily." He said. Naminé shoved his hands off her shoulders and took a step back away from the red headed teen. Her face felt flushed with heat.

"It's easy," Naminé said disheartened, "especially if you can't help not having any recollection of him." She took a deep breath and blinked away any tears in her eyes. The brown haired teen rushed into the room, leaving all fears at the door, and hugged the troubled blonde. Naminé was stunned at the male's action. She returned the act of kindness by wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Group hug!" the red head exclaimed, embracing the two. The last blonde rolled his eyes and walked over to join them. After a few seconds of hugging, the blonde female spoke.

"You strangers could let go now." She said. The group dispersed.

"How could you call us strangers after that touching group hug?" the brunette asked.

"It is because I do not know you." Naminé said brusquely.

"Of course you know us." The brunette said. "Why else would we be able to freely group hug?" Naminé's eyes narrowed.

"No, no, I do not know you three," Naminé said coldly. She crossed her arms. "It seems like I'm not the only one with memory problems. You all know that I have amnesia, yet you rudely continue to act like I know who you are or your connections to me. Just because I recognize you from the drawings and did not threaten you with a pair of scissors, it does not make you any less of a stranger than you already are." The three males were speechless. They looked at each other to find words to say, but ended with nothing. The red haired combed his fingers through his hair. The blonde stayed silent, tapping his foot. The brunette drew circles on the carpet beneath his feet.

"We didn't know." The brunette said. "We just thought you got yourself into an accident."

"Yeah," the blonde said. "We thought that you losing your memories would just be the worst that could happen. We never thought that it would become true."

"My sister didn't even bother telling us that bit before running off." The red head growled, his hand forming into a fist. Namine felt bad for telling them off when they themselves did not know her situation at all. She inwardly cursed herself.

Naminé sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I don't have to call you strangers if you at least introduce yourselves." The three teenage boys beamed.

"I'm Sora, Sora Valoriant," the brunette said excitedly, sticking his hand out for Naminé to shake. "I've been your childhood friend since I can remember."

"That's not saying much since you have so much more memory than I do at the moment." Naminé muttered under her breath. She shook his hand firmly. Naminé looked at the red head for his introduction. He bowed down with his right hand over his heart.

"My name is Axel, Axel Pyrade," He said. He stood up straight. "I'm your cousin, Kairi's older brother, and Uncle Cid's nephew. I work part time at the Valentine Bakery down at Skellington Street. I am your senior by one year. I have a huge affinity for fire. I dislike water parks with a passion. If you ever need help with anything, I'm right next door. Got it memorized?" Axel had his index finger pointed at his temple. Naminé nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Naminé said, "again." She turned to the last one. His hands were shoved into his pockets. He avoided eye contact with her as he took out one of his hands and stuck his hand out to the blonde.

"I'm Roxas Valoriant." He said. "I am Sora's cousin, and Axel's best friend." Naminé accepted his hand.

"Is there any connection between the two of us besides those two?" Naminé asked, . Roxas's face grew red.

"Yeah," Roxas stumbled on his words.

"Well?" Naminé said, growing impatient. "Do I have to ask you what is or will you just tell me straight up?"

"It isn't something that people say straight up!" Roxas argued with her.

"Well, it shouldn't be something that should cause one to beat around the bush if it's that important." Naminé said, holding her own against the other blonde. Roxas withdrew his hand from the handshake, which Naminé had forgotten about.

"I just don't want you to be too stunned since you lost your memory." He said, his hand forming into a fist.

"I heard that my brother died a few moments ago. I certainly do think that that is the worst news that could ever befall onto me." Naminé said.

"You wouldn't understand." Roxas said, rubbing his temples.

"Well, maybe I would if you told me!" Naminé snapped.

"You are so frustrating!" Roxas shouted.

"Ha!" Naminé said, placing her hand on her hip. "You call me frustrating when in truth you are the one frustrating yourself."

"Geez, there is no way around you," Roxas said, throwing his hands up in the air. "It isn't that simple."

"It could be that simple if you just say it." Naminé said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to set the mood right but NO!" Roxas said with much emphasis on the 'no.' "I am you boyfriend!"

"See what was so hard about that!" Naminé said. She then realized the words he had said. Her hands went to her stomach as she buckled over. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"See? I told you that you would be in too much of a shock," Roxas said. He lifted Naminé off her feet, shocking her even more at his strength.

"You could carry me?" Naminé asked in disbelief.

"Of course I can," Roxas said, walking to her bed. "I work out every Monday afternoon."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Naminé asked, her eyes sending daggers to the back of the blonde's head. Roxas scratched his head in frustration.

"You should just rest." Roxas laid Naminé down on her bed. Naminé crossed her arms and pouted.

"For someone who says that they're my boyfriend, it doesn't really feel like that's true." Roxas caressed Naminé's cheek with his left hand.

"It's just that it doesn't feel the same as before because you can't remember." Roxas whispered softly. "Take a nap. We'll start helping you remember when you get up next time." Naminé groaned and tried to argue, however, her eyelids started to feel heavy. Every part of her body felt drained of energy. She looked at Sora and Axel for assistance, hoping that they saw her resistance. The two just waved at her solemnly. She willed herself to get up but darkness lulled her to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

**Hello there. This is another chapter of this fanfic. Yay. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

-x-

_A process began_

_To possibly reawaken my memories_

_With the only people that apparently can help me_

_Have my life back._

_I have chosen this path._

It was two days since she started to study yearbooks, scrapbooks, drawings and documents. She was never allowed outside without a companion. The times for her to actually enjoy the fresh air was limited and short. One third of her day was always filled with sleep. The other times were to work on her memory or her health.

In the morning, Kairi had informed Naminé that her brother had not wished for a burial. Naminé was sad that she wasn't able to pick up the ashes of her brother that day. Kairi insisted that her memories and education were much more important than the task at hand.

Axel was at his part time job and Sora was at soccer practice. The only person able to watch her was the one person that Naminé disliked the most of her watchers. Naminé just started looking at her ninth grade yearbook filled with notes alongside her supposedly boyfriend, Roxas. Roxas was listening to his Mp3 player, working on his homework from school. Naminé looked at the comments written in her yearbook. A few pictures were scribbled out. Naminé was questioned the marking out of her former school mates. She wanted to ask, but her mind willed herself to remain silent. She took side notes of each page a marked out student was, and which names it was between. Naminé's eyes trailed from the yearbook to her companion's work. It was a crossword puzzle for English. Naminé sighed at the simplicity of the other blonde's work. Naminé was about to go back to work when she noticed that one of the answers were wrong.

"You got number eleven spelled wrong." Naminé whispered. Roxas frowned at her. Roxas took the paper and placed into his binder.

"You are supposed to be paying attention to your studies, not mine. If I make a mistake, I would notice it myself." Roxas said. He wrapped his left hand around Naminé's right hand, pausing her writing. "We want you to be able to go to school without any worries. There are a bunch of people at school who would love to take advantage of you. People would say that they are you're their girlfriend when you aren't. I, personally, want you to remember our relationship together."

"I do not think I would believe them. If they try to convince me that I am their girlfriend then I would listen to my heart. Although my mind has forgotten, my heart would still respond. Even if you keep constantly saying that I am your girlfriend, I cannot bring myself to believe your words." Naminé whispered softly. Her hand hovered over her heart. "It does not change its beat, nor does it seem to have any feelings for you other than a friend." Roxas wrapped his arm around Naminé. He crooked his neck so Naminé could feel his breath on her ear.

"Maybe it does not beat for words, but for action instead." Roxas whispered into her ear. Red-faced, Naminé pushed Roxas away and got up from her seat. She turned her head to avoid seeing Roxas.

"I'm going for a walk," Naminé said. Roxas opened his mouth to respond but Naminé continued on. "I won't be far. So you don't have to accompany me." Naminé walked to the front door. A gust of cool air embraced her heated face. She exited the house. Her hands went up to her face. She was able to feel the heat radiating from her face without contact. Whether it was out of embarrassment, anger or from the heat of the moment, Naminé did not know. She stood there for a moment, thinking about Roxas and the way her heartbeat quickened at his words. Before it was beating like normal. Now, it felt like her heart was rampaging around, trying to break out of her ribcage. If a small action such as Roxas whispering in her ear made her heart change its beat this fast, there was no telling how it would react to another's actions. Naminé took a deep breath of the spring air.

Naminé thought of where she should go for her stroll when someone across the street caught her eye. A man with silver hair reaching down to his shoulders came out of the house across the street with a yellow-orange dog on a leash. Roxas and the others usually walked with her, forcing her to avoid contact with any other neighbor. She decided to make the most of the opportunity, and walked across the street.

"Hi," Naminé greeted, smiling. The male kept his face neutral and waved at her. He started to walk away from his house and Naminé. Naminé walked faster till she caught up with him. "My name is Naminé. What is yours?"

"Riku." He said. He broke out into a jog after one block of walking. Naminé ran to meet him and slowed to a jog also.

"Have we ever talked to each other before?" Naminé asked. "Be it by phone, or face to face?"

"Before now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Naminé replied.

"Then yes-it was in front of my house and the beginning of my stroll." Riku responded. He increased his speed. Naminé quickened her step.

"Before today then?" Naminé said, panting between words, trying to continue the conversation.

"We had," Riku told her. Naminé felt her chest tightening with every breathe she took in. He heard the blonde starting to wheeze. He slowed down to a stop. Naminé stopped next to him. "If you don't have your inhaler, then take it easy." Naminé took a series of deep breaths.

"I have asthma?" Naminé asked in between wheezes. She coughed into a fist. The dog started to sniff at the nearby trees and bushes.

"Yeah, you probably didn't notice because of the lack of exercise. You have only been walking. Walking and running are both aerobic exercises , but running has your heart working more than walking." Riku told her while monitoring his pet's movements. "You should push yourself to run unless necessary. I advise that you could go out for a jog when and only when you could walk thirty minutes without huffing, puffing, and wheezing. You should also head back home before it gets colder." Naminé looked at him shocked.

"Thank you," Naminé breathed. "How did you know I have asthma? No one told me about it before."

As if on cue, a car honked behind them. Naminé turned around, the headlights hitting her eyes. The car door opened and out came Kairi. Naminé heard Riku's dog growl, causing her to turn around. She saw Riku scowling at Kairi's appearance.

"Riku?" Naminé whispered. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"C'mon Naminé," Kairi said. "It's better if you don't get involved with him." Naminé gave her cousin a confused look. Kairi pulled Naminé to the car. Naminé faced Riku and waved to him good-bye before stepping into the car.

Naminé greeted her uncle before buckling. Her uncle had a toothpick in his mouth which Naminé could tell he was furiously grinding in his mouth. Kairi sat in the passenger's seat, slamming the door. Her uncle started to make a u-turn. For a small moment, Naminé saw glimpse of Riku once more. His lips were pulled into a scowl, and through the tinted windows, Naminé say disgust in his eyes. Sadness overtook Naminé on the trip back home.

=X=

"Naminé, just what were you thinking?" Kairi shouted at her cousin. "Riku of all people. Do you know what he is capable of? He is a very dangerous man. Just being around him is a very risky move." Naminé sighed for the fifteenth time that evening. Once they arrived home, Kairi started lecturing her about actions in the living room. Roxas was there, with much dislike from Naminé's half, witnessing the scene while sitting next to Naminé.

"Don't blame her," Roxas said. "I was the one that allowed her to go away and into the dangers of that man." Kairi glared daggers at the blond.

"Be quiet lover boy. I'll get to you soon enough." Kairi sneered.

"It's true though," Naminé said, "if he wasn't try to pull some moves on me, I probably wouldn't have gone out. If you are going to lecture someone, lecture him." Roxas gave Naminé an appalled look. Kairi sent a look at the two blondes, telling them to quit it.

"You went out, Naminé. You told him that you wouldn't wander off too far. Not only did you lie, but you also went blocks away from the house with someone not too be trusted.

"I think that what I am most worried about is why the two of you would try to give each other space when you two are in love with each other." A voice said. Kairi's older brother took a seat on the couch in between the two. Naminé looked at the floor.

"How was work?" Naminé asked

"Just fine," Axel said, "now don't change the subject and tell me what's wrong between you two."

"You're not trying to be a love doctor again, are you?" Roxas asked, scooting away from his best friend. Naminé and Axel ignored the male blonde.

"Every time you guys say that Roxas is my boyfriend, I can't help but think that it isn't true." Naminé stated. "Something within me is telling me that he doesn't have any feelings for me."

"Not true," Roxas argued. He leaned forward so he could see Naminé's face. "I am very much in love with you. I just want to be able to go out on dates more. Not just walking around the block. I want to take you out to eat at restaurants, on a horse-drawn carriage, admire the stars that stare upon us from above. I can't do that because you need your memory. You need to study your past."

"How can you be sure that a date won't help me remember anything?" Naminé asked. "From that stroll I took earlier, I was able to learn that I have asthma. None of you told me about that." Kairi looked at Axel and Roxas, shocked and speechless.

"Roxas, you didn't know?" Axel asked.

"This is the first time I heard news of it," Roxas responded. "If anyone of us should have known, it should be Sora."

"Maybe it wasn't asthma," suggested Kairi. She gave a look at Naminé. "You have been bed-ridden for a long time. You never had any use for an inhaler before, but I never had P.E. with you." Naminé was shocked that they do not know about her condition.

"I think I am going to retire for the night." Naminé said, slowly getting up. The shock of the three not knowing that she has asthma made her feel light headed. Thoughts flooded her mind as she made her way up the stairs and to her room. She opened the door and rushed to her window. She opened the window, allowing cool air to hit her face.

If her own cousins and boyfriend didn't know about her asthma, what was stopping the rest from not knowing? If the only one who knew was Riku, how long would she have lasted? Was Riku lying about the asthma to scare her? Was he just as terrible as Kairi had described him?

Naminé took a moment to ponder on each question. Naminé decided that her uncle or Sora did know about her asthma. They weren't there at the moment when Naminé was being lectured, but surely they must have known since they were the closest people. If Riku was the only one that did know, Naminé was thankful to Roxas for the first time since trying to recover her memory. From her experience so far, Riku was not a mean person. She decide to see for her own eyes. If he hurts her, it would be her own fault.

She looked across the street and saw Riku at his window. Naminé watched as he was writing something. She resisted the urge to shout across the street for everyone to hear. A few minutes later, Riku got up and closed the blinds to his window. Naminé sighed. She got out a paper and started to fold it. Unknowingly, she made a paper airplane. Naminé looked at her creation and thought of it as familiar. She went back to her window. With a quick flick of the wrist, Naminé sent the paper airplane soaring into the air.

As if acting upon her wishes, the plane made its way Riku's window. The blinds opened, flooding the night sky with a bit more light. He opened the window. His hand reached for the paper airplane. He inspected the airplane. Naminé ducked down when she saw him scanning the area for the sender. When confident, she peaked from below, only allowing her eyes to go above the windowsill. Naminé smiled as she watched him bring the plane inside his abode. He closed his window and blinds. Naminé wanted to make another, only this time, with a message for him to read. She rested her head on her crossed arms on the windowsill and started to think about what she would say. Her eyelids started to flutter. Naminé made no attempt to resist as her previous attempts before were proven futile. She sat there, leaving sleep to peacefully consume her.

Deep in her sleep, Naminé stirred. She heard footsteps enter her room. The footsteps stopped right behind her. The window closed, cutting the cold air from entering the room. Strong arms cradled her, lifting her from her former position. Warmth flowed in the smaller form. A very familiar scent filled her nose: fresh dew in the moist morning air. She snuggled closer into the chest of her carrier. Her hand clenched into a small fist.

"….Cloud….." her unconscious lips muttered. A small smile graced her carrier's lips. He laid Naminé down onto her bed and carefully tucked the covers over her. After gingerly moving stray hair from her face, barely touching her skin with their fingertips, he lowered his own and softly kissed Naminé's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," His voice whispered. Naminé mewled in her sleep. It was not long till the scent along with the person disappeared.

-X-

**If you like it, or see something wrong, or just want to comment on the chapter or story so far...Just click the Review this Story button. Hopefully, you'll stick around for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Sleep

**Hello, this is the writer of this fanfic. As you can tell, this is an update! Yay! I updated in celebration of the last day of summer for my little sister! Enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

-X-

_It's painful to say good-bye_

_Especially when you can't remember _

_The one going away_

_Though it doesn't feel he's gone_

_Sadness still eats me inside._

It was in the early Saturday morning that Naminé last hugged what was left of her older brother. With his ashes in an urn, Naminé had begun telling him her farewells. Earlier in the day, Kairi had woken Naminé up to go to the beach. In the car along the way, Kairi was explaining Cloud's wish was that his ashes to be with the waves so he could be with his younger sister. At first, Naminé did not get it but Kairi explained that 'Nami' was Cloud's nickname for Naminé and coincidentally, it was also Japanese for wave. Kairi, Axel and Uncle Cid decided to wait by the car till Naminé was done seeing her brother off, saying that they had already said their good-byes. Naminé removed her shoes and walked into the waves, stopping when the water level covered her feet. In the frigid cold air, Naminé sighed, removing the top of the urn.

"I'm sorry that I can't really say anything touching or deep. Last night, I think I dreamt about you, but I'm not sure. Kairi said that you didn't like having your picture taken, so I don't know the faintest clue if you look like I do. I think that you were the one that marked out your face in my yearbooks. If I could draw you, then it would be just like the you I dreamt about in my dreams." Naminé said to the ashes. "I know you'll live happily amongst the waves. No matter how far away we are separated from each other, you'll always be close to me in my heart." Naminé turned the urn over, pouring the ashes into the water below. Naminé stepped out of the waves and put her shoes back on.

When she reached the car, she saw Axel arguing with Kairi. Axel was looked very frustrated as Kairi tried to possibly persuade him. Naminé walked over to her family. They were so engrossed in the argument that they paid no attention to Naminé.

"I don't think that we are handling this in the best way that we could." Axel hissed.

"What choice do we have?" Kairi asked him. "This was Cloud's decision. He wanted a more peaceful life for her."

"What about Roxas?" Axel asked.

"What about him?" Naminé asked innocently. The two red heads turned their attention to Naminé.

"Naminé, you shouldn't sneak up on us." Kairi said. "Roxas feels sad that you don't think about his feelings."

"I guess I could be nicer," Naminé said. "He does have it tough on him. Like you guys said yesterday, he wants to do things that I can't because of my memories. Just stop bickering. Siblings should love each other." Axel huffed and went into the backside of the car. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, pushing Naminé into the backside. "He's just grumpy that he didn't get a full night's rest." Kairi closed the door for Naminé. Naminé looked up at her cousin.

"Sorry for ruining your sleep." Naminé apologized. Axel ruffled Naminé's blond hair.

"Don't worry too much about it." Axel told her. "I could just sleep in later or now." Naminé oh'ed at him. Naminé buckled her seatbelt and sighed. Naminé leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. Before the car could even start going home, Naminé felt a great amount of weight press onto her shoulders. She turned her head to see Axel resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just let me rest here for a while." Axel whispered. Naminé nodded slightly and looked away in the opposite direction. Unconsciously, Naminé inhaled his scent: apples and cinnamon. Naminé blushed as she thought about how much Axel scent has reminded her of a nice, warm apple pie. Somehow, Naminé thought it fitted Axel perfectly.

During home, Naminé's faced had turned the same shade of red as her cousin's hair. She had learned something new about her cousin or at least something new to her at her current state. Axel is a sleep mutterer. It was due to his proximity that Naminé was able to listen to his murmurs over the blasting of the radio. Though, Naminé kind of wished she was listening more on the radio than her cousin's unconscious rambling about fire.

Axel muttered about the color of fire, the warmth fire brings and how fire could create new life. His mutters weren't only limited to just the element fire. It also included things with the word 'fire' in it. At one point in the drive, Axel muttered about how to create fireworks. He then started to talk about how great it would be to stand on the sun and feel the heat tickle his skin.

Slowly but surely, Naminé had been nodding herself to sleep. Her weak attempts to keep her eyes open were lessening. It wasn't long till Naminé found herself dozing off in Slumber land.

_**Naminé's looked around the house. Her body was ghostly, making no contact with the objects beside her. She walked through a narrow hallway toward the front door. The walls she passed by were decorated with photos in frames with the faces all looking blurred to her. When she had reached the door, Naminé felt a pair of eyes set on her. She quickly turned around. Sitting at the foot of the staircase, was a shadowy form. He was devoid of any color. No features that would distinguish who he was were present. He was nothing but a big giant glob of dark matter. Naminé was able to make out the fact that his arms rested on his knees as he faced the door. Unconsciously, she got the sense that he was upset. Naminé phased her head through the door. It was dusk. The neighboring houses gave a familiar vibe to Naminé. There was a blue house with a white front door across the street. Its brown shingled roof was decorated with a giant blow-up heart sitting on its chimney. To the right was a house as yellow as a hard boiled egg's yolk. The other was bright green. Both houses had their windows tinted a light gray. The few people that were out were also shadows. In the front of the house were two that seemed very much in love with each other. The smaller one stretched up to kiss the taller. The tall one left afterwards. The short one walked up the pathway, up a small set of stair onto the porch. Naminé phased her head out of the door. The door opened and the figure at the steps stood up. The one by the door gasped.**_

"_**You were supposed to be home an hour ago." A smooth cool voice said, with little anger in the tone of his voice.**_

"_**I thought you said you were going on a date later." The smaller one said her voice so familiar to Naminé. The small shadowy figure started to change. It was starting to form a silhouette of a girl. **_

"_**I also thought that I told you that you aren't allowed to date." He said.**_

"_**So you could freely date but I can't. It makes perfect sense to me," She said sarcastically.**_

"_**Yes, because I don't want you dating." He told her.**_

"_**Do you know how selfish you are sounding?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Naminé silently watched as a heated debate between the two rages on. She couldn't distinguish if the two were blood-related or just living together.**_

"_**I tell you time and time again! As long as you are living under this roof, you go by my rules!" He shouted.**_

"_**Then I guess I should go run away!" She bellowed."I did it before. I can do it again.**_

"_**You weren't running away alone." He growled. "If I wasn't with you, you wouldn't know where to go!"**_

"_**I'm older now! I am smarter, braver, and more resourceful!"**_

"_**Don't forget more modest," he scoffed.**_

"_**Like you're one to talk," she muttered. They stood in silence, their chests puffing up and down. Naminé took notice of their newly made features. The tall one had spiky hair, and high cheekbones. The small one had a partial amount of hair hanging over her shoulders with her bangs framing her face in a way similar to her own. The doorbell rang, catching all three of their attention. The small form quickly looked away in what seemed to be disgust. It started to make its way up the stairs. **_

"_**Have a fun time on your date," the small one sneered with a venomous tongue. The tall form opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. He watched the smaller one go up as the doorbell rang for the second time. He turned around to open the door revealing another dark figure. The sound of a door slamming above reached their ears.**_

"_**Is she going to be alright?" a kind feminine voice said with much concern. The spiky haired one scratched his head.**_

"_**She's just being very thick-headed," he sighed.**_

"_**Weren't you like that too when you were young?" She asked.**_

"_**I was; now I'm thinking that running away with her influenced herself into thinking that it is okay for her to run away from issues." He replied. The female figure placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**It's okay-she's smarter than that," she said. He shook his head.**_

"_**You have no idea how foolish she could be." Naminé felt a deep pit in her stomach. She placed her hands on her stomach as if she could just make the empty feeling go away by covering it. The two shadowy figures left. Naminé climbed up the stairs to see the young girl sitting on the floor, hiding from the two who had just gone on their date. Her breathing was erratic. Naminé knelt down next to her. For a brief moment, Naminé saw the other glow a bit lighter. The girl took a deep breath before getting up. She went down the hallway and into her room. Naminé followed, phasing through the door. The girl had set a bag on her bed. She started to shove clothes in it. Naminé watched as the girl took out her wallet and a checkbook. She grabbed the cell phone off her desk and started to make a call. Naminé brought her head close to the phone to listen in. The phone was ringing on the other side. After the third ring, someone picked up.**_

"_**Have you made a decision?" the voice on the other line asked.**_

"_**Hey, I'm coming with you." She said. Naminé bit her lower lip, for reasons unknown. A few seconds afterward, the girl bit her own lower lip as she hung up the cell phone. She took a pencil from her desk and wrote a quick scrawny note. Naminé looked over the other's shoulder to see what she had written.**_

_**I can no longer stand living under the same roof as you.**_

_**It isn't fair for me to not have the same privileges that you had when you were my age.**_

_**As a result, I have decided to run away with my boyfriend.**_

_**I hope you will come to understand that I was doing this for the best for both of us.**_

_**I wish I could say good bye face to face but that wouldn't actually be me running away.**_

_**Thank you for having me under you care.**_

_**I appreciate the years we had spent together, however, I feel as if it is time to go my own way**_

_**I'm dearly sorry if I had been such a burden for you to take care of for so long.**_

_**Farewell – may our paths meet again,**_

_**Naminé read the note over and over again. Disbelief was probably the first to come across her face. She looked at the girl with worry in her eyes. She was planning to run away. Naminé wanted to stop her, but she was scared that she would fail in her attempts.**_

_**The girl exited her room and climbed down the stairs. Naminé followed, stopping at the top of the stairs. She slowly placed the note on the table near the staircase, next to the telephone. The doorknob jiggled. The girl froze in place. The guy from earlier sees her with the note.**_

"_**What is that?" He asked. She crumpled up the note.**_

"_**It is a message from the dentist. He said that he wanted you to schedule an appointment to go check up on your teeth." She lied.**_

"_**Don't think that you can fool me." He said. "I went to the dentist last month." He walked up to her and reached for the note. The girl quickly brought the note up to her chest.**_

"_**I'll just throw this away." She walked passed him and started to walk towards the kitchen. **_

"_**That's a note saying you are running away, isn't it?" He asked, causing her to stop.**_

"_**So what if it is?" she asked. "Are you going to let me spread my wings and fly or make me a caged bird?"**_

"_**Did **_**he**_**convince you to run away with **_**him**_**?" He asked with an angry tone, emphasizing his rage when saying 'he' and 'him.' The girl scoffed.**_

"_**I chose to run away by myself." She told him.**_

"_**He doesn't love you!" He snapped.**_

"_**I love him," she said sternly. "He loves me. We belong together."**_

"_**I will not permit you to run off with a hooligan." He shouted with his voice now raspy.**_

"_**Why? Why can't I be with him?" She shouted. "There is obviously something you know that I don't!"**_

"_**He is bad news." He said. "I don't want you to be dating a punk."**_

"_**We love each other!" She bellowed. "Weren't you the one that told me that if two people love each other, nothing should ever come between them?**_

"_**I did, but this is different!" He yelled at her.**_

"_**How in the world is it any different!" She asked hysterically. "We were in love with each other when we ran away!" She looked at him with stern blue eyes, awaiting an answer. Naminé felt sadness from emit the small form. **_

"_**It just is." The tall one sighed. The girl frowned upon his answer.**_

"_**I hate you." She muttered before breaking into a mad dash up the stairs. Out of fear, Naminé moved out of the way, phasing through the railing. Naminé saw the guy shout out the girl's name. It was unusual because thought she wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she swore he was saying her name.**_

"_**Naminé!"**_

Naminé jolted up. Her eyes were looking around to see if she was still in the house. Above was Axel's grinning face.

"Good morning!" Axel greeted. "Did you like your nap?" Naminé's hand reached her head and she groaned.

"Are we home?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, just need you to get off my lap to go to my bed." Axel said. Naminé sat up and opened the car door.

"I'm going to take a walk around." Naminé said.

"Okay, just don't go anywhere too far." Axel told her. "If you do, Kairi will nag me for the rest of the day." Naminé nodded as she started on her trip.

In her dream, Naminé was able to read the street the house was on. It felt weird, walking to a place that might not be real. It felt too real to doubt its existence. She walked down blocks and made a turn at a playground. She passed a few more houses till she reached a set of very interesting houses. There was a blue house. On the chimney was no longer a giant heart but instead an inflatable Mount Rushmore on the front lawn. Across the street were two houses: one being a lime green and the other being a dirty yellow. Both houses had tinted windows of light gray. In between the two, there was a house with a 'Sold' sign covering the 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn. Naminé walked down the pathway, up to the house. She stared at the stairs to the porch. She walked up the steps. She extended her right arm to touch the door.

"Naminé?" a voice said, causing Naminé to jump. She turned around to see the owner of the voice that scared her. One pair of blue eyes was paired up with another.

**Review, favorite, alert; Just do something that shows you want it to continue or that you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tempest at the Beach

**Hi, Kyusyr here with a brand new chapter~! ;D Yeah! took a while though. Still, I hope you enjoy.**

=X=

_I could feel something is amiss_

_Not only with the dream,_

_There was something wrong_

_With my life and the ones I know_

_If only I could piece my memory together._

"Roxas!" Naminé gasped. "You live around here?" The blonde haired boy walked up the walkway towards her with a dark look in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't be walking around here." He said with an expressionless voice. Naminé ignored what he had said and gestured to the door.

"Do you know who lived here?" Naminé asked.

"Naminé," Roxas called out, avoiding the question. He glided up the small set of stairs and stood beside her. "This is a dangerous neighborhood." Naminé raised a brow and looked around her, skeptical of what he just said. The sun illuminated the neighborhood, giving it a peaceful appearance. A house that has an inflatable Mount Rushmore surely was suspicious but not all dangerous looking.

"It doesn't look that dangerous." Naminé replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "If it was so dangerous, why are you here?" Roxas held Naminé's hand. Naminé stood in shock as her eyes fell upon their hands. With a pitched voice she said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hand," Roxas said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Then I'm going to take you out on a date." Naminé scoffed. Roxas's brows furrowed.

"Seriously? A date?" Naminé asked in disbelief. She looked at him to see if he would go break his serious façade and burst out laughing. Instead, she saw him looking at her, "Like our very first date?" Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it depends on your point of view. In our case, it is our first date since your memory loss. In terms of our relationship, it would be not our last I hope." Roxas flashing a dashing grin to his girlfriend as he led Naminé away from the house. Naminé followed obediently, forgetting the reason why she came there for. Together, hand in hand, they started to walk away from Naminé's original destination.

"So how was our first 'first' date?" Naminé asked with curiosity in her words. Roxas smiled as he started to reminisce of a day that only he and not Naminé could remember.

"It was one of my most favorite days." Roxas sighed. His eyes were still in a daze of remembrance. Naminé nodded her head to signal for him to continue. "We went to the Struggle competition in Twilight Town to watch our friend Hayner compete. After Hayner lost, you wanted to try it out. I battled you and won. Afterwards, we ate sea-salt ice-cream on the train home." Roxas looked at Naminé who was looking at him with doubt. Her brows were furrowed and her mind was deep in thought. Her eyes moved to side to side as if she was studying the sidewalk for a secret encryption.

"I don't think that is possible." Naminé said, shaking her head. "Just because I lost my memory, don't expect me to believe you so easily." Roxas's mouth grimaced. His grip on Naminé's hand tightened a bit. Naminé paid no attention as she was too deep in her own thoughts to notice the slight movement.

"What?" He asked seriously. "What would I lie about?"

"You winning," Naminé said brusquely. "I could obviously beat you easy." Roxas's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o.' Relief washed upon his face and he started to chuckle.

"You were talking about who won!" Roxas said in a cheerful tone. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I beat you fair and square." His response caused Naminé to roll her eyes.

"Was there anyone there to witness your victory?" Naminé asked authoritatively. Roxas shook his head.

"Er….not really," Roxas said. "I made sure we were alone when that happened."

"Then let's go do battle!" Naminé cheered enthusiastically, swinging her and Roxas's hands back and forth. "Let's catch the next train to Twilight Town and have a rematch! One we both could remember the outcome of." Roxas scratched his head in uncertainty.

"I'm not too sure about that," Roxas said as he went on to explain. "Kairi would kill me if she found out that you went to a different town with only me as your companion."

"Excuses," Naminé coughed into a fist. Naminé knew that he spoke the truth but Naminé couldn't help but want to see his reaction. Roxas clicked his tongue.

"We could have a rematch in a place a little closer." Roxas said. Naminé shrugged her shoulders.

"Wherever is fine, just as long as we fight!" Naminé exclaimed before adding "To the death!" Roxas laughed.

"Hopefully it doesn't turn into a Romeo and Juliet ending." Naminé smiled.

"Did Juliet win a duel against Romeo and he ended up dead?" Naminé joked.

"I forgot you have lost all your memories for your personality still remains." Roxas said. "And he actually did die, but not with Juliet fighting against him." Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Then I don't see how our battle could ever be the same as Romeo and Juliet." Naminé said, waving the thought away.

"Well you see, in the play, Romeo killed himself for Juliet because he thought she was dead. She was actually in a deep slumber by this potion to fake her own death to get away from a marriage she did not wish for herself. Romeo did not know because he was running away from her parents. When the day of her marriage came around she drank the potion. By the time she had awoken, Romeo had already died from drinking poison." Roxas explained. "Then she found a dagger on the floor – no, wait, I think it was a knife." Roxas muttered a few lines that Naminé assumed were from the play. "It was indeed a dagger," Roxas said, content with his answer. "She used the dagger to kill herself so that she and her loved one, Romeo, could be together in death."

"What a silly woman," Naminé said, looking pitifully at the floating clouds above.

"Why would you say that?" Roxas said. "I think it is actually romantic that they chose love over life."

"If it was for love, she should have just run away instead of faking her own death. She is the one that caused her loved one to die." Naminé said.

"A young woman running away would have never made it." Roxas silently muttered, shaking his head. "There are too many obstacles setting the two apart. Their love was never meant to be."

"How about actually standing up to her parents? She could have done that-she could have reasoned with them." Naminé said. Roxas sighed.

"Her parents hated Romeo and his family. I doubt they would stop years of bitter fighting for their daughter."Roxas said. "

"If two people love each other, nothing should ever come between them." Naminé said, quoting the girl in her dreams. Roxas looked at her shocked. Naminé looked at him. "She could have at least tried her best to be with him." Roxas brought Naminé closer and embraced her small stature in his arms.

"You're right nothing should ever stop true love." Roxas said. "They end up happy in their own paradise with each other."Naminé thought back to her dream. The two had run away to elope-to escape a reality that they couldn't face. They didn't find paradise. Her head started to feel light. Naminé returned Roxas's gesture. Her head leaned on his shoulder. They stood together for a moment.

"Roxas," Naminé whispered.

"..hm…" Naminé backed away from her boyfriend.

"I'll race you to the beach," Naminé said with a sad attempt at a smile.

"I'm not going to allow that." Roxas said, shaking his head. "Not with your asthma." Naminé huffed in frustration.

"So you would let me battle you, but you won't race me?" Naminé said, trying to make him see the lack of logic in his words. Roxas nodded. "Isn't the Struggle match more exhausting and breathtaking than a race?"

"No, I would've beaten you before you even have a chance to wheeze." Roxas said with a very cocky tone. Naminé's smile grew larger. Memories of the promised Struggle match surfaced, the ones of moments ago faded to the background.

"We'll see who should be on the high horse," Naminé said, very confident in her skills.

-X-

By the time the two had reached the beach, the sun was high in the sky. Naminé watched as their bus drove back into traffic.

"What are the chances?" Roxas asked with a grin on his face. Naminé turned around to see what had astounded him. There was a huge cheering crowd in the middle of the beach. Balloons and flyers were stuck to the lamppost with the same logo of a bat hitting a ball. People walked past them, chattering gleefully about the event at the beach. Venders were lined up along the sidewalk, inviting people over to their booths. Some people walked past, carrying blue bats.

"What's going on?" Naminé asked, confusion written all over her face.

"The Struggle competition," Roxas replied. "They do the final competition at the end of summer. This competition right now is so to show off some of their skills. If they show enough effort or rank high, they have a higher shot of getting into the final competition. The people who set up the whole thing send letters to the contestants later on in the summer."

"So, you should go enter," Naminé suggested, looking towards Roxas for his reaction. He smiled at her.

"If I enter, will you be my little cheerleader?" Roxas joked.

"Depending on how far you get," Naminé replied. "If you get out on the first round, then there is no real reason for me to be supporting you."

"That's good to know," Roxas said in a sarcastic tone. "No worries though. I was the Struggle champ last year." Naminé smiled at him and patted him on his back.

"I'm sorry that I stole your title, ole chap." Naminé laughed. Roxas ruffled her hair.

"What was that? Was it a very poor attempt at a British accent?" Roxas joked. "Cause if it was I think you would have taken first place."

"I was doing a Roxas-with-a-British-accent impersonation." Naminé smirked. "How was it? First place worthy?"

"You wish you would have placed," Roxas laughed. He started to search for the registration booth. Naminé pointed out to him a table with 'Registration' written across the front. Roxas left to go sign up at the registration table, only after he placed a light kiss on Naminé's cheek. Naminé's face was pinker than before as her hand grazed her cheek that was graced with Roxas's lips.

Quite pleased, Naminé started to walk around the crowd, looking for an opening to get closer to the stage. The opportunity came when a couple of friends left the crowd. Naminé ran to the opening. She paid no attention to another person who just happened to walk by. She ran straight into him. She fell to the floor with a bat hitting the top of her head.

"Ow," Naminé muttered as she rubbed her head where the bump might be. She picked up a blue bat with a yellow hilt and inspected it.

"Sorry about that," a voice above her said. She looked up and saw Riku with his hand extended towards her. His silver hair fell down and framed his face. Kind sea foam green eyes looked straight at the blonde girl. Naminé graciously accepted the hand. Riku chuckled as he helped her up.

"I was actually thinking that you would hand me the bat." Riku told her in a deadpanned voice. Naminé's eyes widened and grew sad.

"So you weren't trying to help me out?" Naminé asked, with disappointment her tone. Riku shook his head.

"I was actually trying to help you," Riku said. "Karma is always the best motivator to do a good deed." Naminé flashed a toothy grin towards him. Naminé left for the opening near the stage that was once clear, but most likely already filled by now. Naminé stopped in her step as she begun to question Kairi's words once again. This has been the second instance in which Riku undoubtedly proven Kairi wrong about what she said about him being a terrible person. Though Naminé did not want to doubt her cousin's words, an unsettling pit fell on her stomach. Naminé looked back at Riku's retreating figure. She fought back the urge to turn around and talk to the silver haired neighbor of hers to question why Kairi dislikes him.

In the faint distance, Naminé heard her name being called. Naminé scanned her surroundings for her spiky haired boyfriend. Naminé cocked her head when she didn't see him. Naminé nervously looked back at the crowd of people surrounding the stage. 'If Roxas was up there and called out to me, would it be bad to not try to get a closer look?' Naminé thought, biting her lower lip. While contemplating, a pair of firm arms surprised her by wrapping around her waist. Naminé yelped and elbowed the person behind her. The arms let go of her and Naminé walked away from him. He doubled in pain, hissing and groaning with his eyes closed. He wore a black tuque over his barely visible blonde hair. A scar marred his face in between his blue green eyes. Naminé mentally questioned herself how she knew such information but was brought back when the buckled over male spoke.

"Don't you remember me?" He said with choked voice. Naminé shook her head with a small frown on her face. She tried to think if any of the many faces in the yearbooks she was told to study was close to his.

"Sorry, I don't. You probably have mistaken me with someone else." Naminé apologized dryly. It was his turn to shake his head.

"I could spot you from halfway 'cross the world." He said. Naminé snickered.

"You must have a pretty good set of eyes on you." Naminé joked. "What are you? A superhero?"

"No, but real close," he grinned. Naminé extended her hand out to the blonde.

"Naminé, Naminé Highwind." Naminé greeted. "You are?" He shook Naminé's hand.

"Seifer, Seifer Almasy but you already knew that." He said. Naminé raised her eyebrows while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry but this would be the first time I ever met you." Naminé stated. "If we have met before, then I still wouldn't have any recollection of you whatsoever."

"What did he do to you? Make you get brainwashed or something," he muttered. Naminé frowned as her eyes trailed towards the ground.

"If you are talking about my brother-he died in an accident." Naminé breathed. Her breath stopped in her throat as she remembered this morning. Seifer grew silent. "This morning, I said my good-byes to him."

"I am sorry for your loss," he said, looking away from Naminé. "Death can happen so quickly and unexpected."

"Yes, it is unfortunate that he did recently. It would have been nice to make some memories of him." Naminé said. Seifer let out a small chuckle.

"And to think, just yesterday I was arguing with him about seeing you." Naminé's eyes flashed to him.

"Then clearly you are mistaken." Naminé said. "My brother died more than a week ago."

"I don't know who told you that, but they are lying," Seifer told her. Naminé glared at him.

"I really got to go. My boyfriend might be going up next," Naminé said haughtily, backing away from the other blonde.

"I'm your boyfriend." He said. Naminé clenched her teeth.

"I am really tired of you telling me these not so funny jokes." Naminé said. He looked at her with a stern look.

"I am being serious." Naminé scowled at him.

"I rescind my apology to you, for now I see that you are deserving of that pain." Naminé turned her heel and started to walk away. A hand reached and took a hold over her arm. Naminé jerked her arm away from the strange boy. "Dare touch me again and I swear I will make you feel pain like you never had felt before."

"Right now you are making my heart ache more than ever," He said. Naminé "Claiming you do not have a single recollection of who I am. Your own boyfrie-"

"I _have _a boyfriend!" Naminé interrupted angrily, turning to face him. She poked her finger onto his chest. "_He_ is not _you_! _He _will never be _you_! I loathe the idea of having a boyfriend who is a terrible liar like _you_." With every word, Naminé jabbed his chest with her index finger. In a huff, Naminé left the flabbergasted boy gaping after her.

Once she was away, Naminé felt a very deep and sick bubbling pit in her stomach. Her breath was her stuck in her throat. Though the wind blowing had the ability to rustle the trees, Naminé had never felt her body feel so inflamed. She fought back the tears that were threatening to come out from the back of her eyes by trying to blink them away. They were proven difficult to get rid of when she started to gasp ragged breaths. The worst part was that it was not the boy that made her upset. No, it was more of herself that she was upset about. While talking with him, a sense of familiarity overcame her. Something about him was

"Naminé," Naminé heard her voice be called out. 'Roxas!' Naminé didn't dare turning around to face her boyfriend in fear of hers being puffy. "Are you okay?" he asked with much concern in his voice. Naminé silently nodded, feeling as if her voice would betray her. Roxas's eyes lowered and sighed. "Are you going to push me away?"

"What!" Naminé croaked as she turned to face him. Solemn blue eyes stared at Naminé. Naminé saw him slightly cringed. Naminé wiped her eyes, "Why would I want to do that?"

"You say nothing should ever come between loves, but right now, you are letting something come between us. Something obviously happened, but you're not willing to tell me." Roxas said in a kind voice. Naminé thought back to Seifer Almasy. His claim about being her boyfriend was eating her. She contemplated on if she should "I want to be there for you, but you have to tell me what happened." Naminé looked at him with wide eyes, realizing what tone of voice he was using. It was the same tone he used when he says he is her boyfriend. It was the exact tone that always made her feel like she was the one doing wrong. The tone that Naminé believed was fake hurt.

"I want you to be by my side, but don't guilt me into telling you what's wrong." Naminé told him.

"I am not trying to guilt you into anything." Roxas told her.

"Yes, you are!" Naminé snapped. "You say that when you are purposely trying to make me feel bad so I could give in." Roxas looked at her as if she had stayed out in the sun too long.

"You need to cool down." Roxas said. Naminé pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare tell me what I should and should not do!"

"Okay, I won't" Roxas said.

"I am allowed to keep things to myself!" Naminé exclaimed. Roxas nodded.

"I respect your wishes and will back off." Roxas said, taking a step away from Naminé.

"I don't want you to back off. I just want you to let me have secrets." Naminé said.

"Nothing good ever comes from secrets." A voice said. Naminé and Roxas both turned to the voice. She had short black hair styled into a bob with bangs covering the right side of her forehead. She wore a yellow and black striped shirt with grey shorts. Her blue eyes were focused on Roxas and a small smile was on her lips.

"Xion," Roxas breathed. Her eyes finally broke off him and went straight to Naminé.

"Do you mind if I talk to him for a moment." She asked sweetly. Naminé looked at Roxas whose hurt expression was replaced with a stern look. Naminé rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess it would be okay." Naminé said. She started to walk away, only stopping once to see the two deep in a discussion. A bit of grief overcame her to see the two together as they looked as if they were made for each other.

"That's your boyfriend?" a voice asked. Naminé nodded, "If you are talking about Roxas Valoriant, he is."

"Looks like he is very friendly with her." The voice said. "I don't really think you should be hanging out with someone like him." Naminé scoffed.

"Who in the world do you think you are to try to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with?" Naminé asked, turning around to see who she was conversing with. "Makes sense that you would be the one against our relationship." Seifer shrugged in nonchalance.

"It wouldn't be my fault if you don't heed my advice. Roxas is not a good overall person." Naminé's eyes flashed towards the other blond.

"And what? You are?" she scoffed. "You don't know anything about him. You have no clue what a nice guy he is."

"I know a lot about him more than you know. He's feeding you lies, Naminé, and you are the naïve kitten, with nothing but curiosity, just lapping it all up." He told her. Naminé could feel her blood boiling through her veins. She could have sworn to herself that she had never met anyone as infuriating as the one the call Seifer Almasy. "Hadn't you notice anything strange at all with your family and friends? Any particularly odd behavior from before? Or did you delude yourself with this idea that they are acting like they normally would?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't try to hit on my girlfriend." A familiar voice said. Roxas stepped in between the two blondes. Naminé gazed in awe while Seifer scowled at the other blonde's appearance.

"Really? I would appreciate it if you don't cloud my girlfriend's memory when she is most vulnerable." Seifer retorted.

"I am not your girlfriend!" Naminé snapped.

"That's right; Naminé isn't your girlfriend." Roxas reiterated. "So you should just back off." A sly smirk appeared on Seifer's lips. Naminé shivered as goosebumps formed over her arm.

"Maybe instead of goofing around with your 'girlfriend,' I'll go and comfort your poor childhood friend Xion," Seifer told him.

"I forbid you to go anywhere near her!" Roxas shouted, even more enraged than Naminé had ever seen her before. Naminé stood there shocked by Roxas's emotions for the girl named Xion.

"I would like to see you try." Seifer egged the shorter blond. It happened swiftly just like in action movie. Naminé couldn't look away at the scene that played before her. Roxas swung a punch at Seifer's face making complete contact. The tall blond grunted and stumbled for a bit. Blood flowed down from Seifer's nose. Seifer launched himself at Roxas. The two rolled around in the sand, creating a veil of sand hard to look through. After a few seconds have elapsed, Seifer was on top, saddling Roxas and sending punches straight to his face.

"Stop it!" Naminé cried. Another person came and pulled Seifer away from Roxas. Naminé went to Roxas's side and helped him up. Riku, Roxas's savior, was in between the two blondes, arms raised to prevent each other launching themselves to the other.

"If you want to beat each other up, that's fine by me. Just don't do so when there are families around." Riku told them. Seifer leered at both of the males before leaving.

"Thank you Riku," Naminé said. "We really appreciated the help."

"I could have taken him down easy." Roxas moaned. "I didn't need your help."

"Roxas!" Naminé snapped.

"It's okay," Riku said. "I wasn't doing it for any of you. I intervened because of karma." Naminé smiled as she remembered his words from earlier.

"Still, I would like to thank you for all your help." Naminé said. Riku hmph'ed and left without another backwards glance. Naminé's then turned to Roxas. "We need to get you cleaned up and home."

=x=

"That looks like one nasty bruise." Axel commented as Naminé wiped Roxas's face clean of blood. Naminé had lead Roxas back to her house since she had no idea where he lived. Axel, being the only one home at the time, let them in after they explained what had happened during their time at the beach. "That Seifer dude really did a number on you, my friend."

"Don't remind me," Roxas groaned. "My face feels so numb right now."

"Well, maybe this will teach you not to get into fights." Naminé said.

"I doubt it," Axel said. Naminé glared at her cousin who responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, even if you don't, you will still be able to remember the pain you have endured today." Naminé said.

"What in the world could make you go so ballistic on him?" Axel asked.

"It's not what-it's who." Naminé replied. "Someone by the name of Xion."

"Xion?" Axel repeated. His attention slid over to Roxas. "I thought you told me that everything was okay between the two of you."

"And they are." Roxas told him.

"Who is Xion?" Naminé asked.

"You know the girl I was talking to earlier?" Roxas asked. Naminé nodded. "That's Xion."

"His ex-girlfriend." Axel added. Roxas sent a look at Axel for adding that snippet of information. Naminé let out a heavy sigh. No wonder she had thought those two would like good together.

"So what happened?" Naminé asked.

"Huh?"

"Between you two, what happened?" Naminé repeated. Roxas sighed and combed his fingers through his spiky hair.

"I guess you could say that we decided to just stay friends." He told her. Naminé frowned as she became engrossed with her thoughts.

"I think that I should lie down." Naminé said getting up. Roxas nodded.

"Have a good night sleep, okay?" Roxas said.

"Okay," Naminé said.

"I love you." Roxas told her. Naminé froze as her muscles tensed. She tried to say the same words back, but was unable to do so. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She slumped down to the floor, not wanting to think about the day. She rested her head atop of her knees. A soft tap sounded from the window, catching Naminé's attention. She walked over to her window and saw a paper airplane just outside. Naminé opened the window and took in the paper airplane. On the left wing, in cursive writing was the message 'you're welcome.' Below it was a signature that Naminé had undoubtedly believed to belong to Riku. Naminé smiled at the silver one's writing. Naminé went to bed, snuggling deep into her covers. She placed the paper airplane under her pillow. With a smile still gracing her lips, she went to bed.

**Review! Don't forget to Review! Reviewing is an important part of the fanfiction world! Till the next chappie!**


End file.
